1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a tooling plate onto a base plate.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
During a manufacturing process components and other piece parts are commonly secured to a tooling plate. For example, printed circuit boards can be mounted to a tooling plate to drill holes through the board. To prevent movement of the circuit board, the tooling plate is typically fastened to a base plate. The tooling plate is typically attached to the base plate by clamps or tie-down bolts which require time and effort to secure and disengage. It would be desirable to provide a mounting assembly that would allow a tooling plate to be readily connected and disengaged from a base plate.